LSD
by anniemk
Summary: Lo que podría pasar con el futuro del Quinto Piso. Nuestra historia con unos pocos de giros inesperados. Real, dramática, cruel, divertida, gotica...como nosotros.
1. Capítulo 1 La Noticia

Mariel se paseaba nerviosa por la banqueta. Esperaba a sus amigas Karen y Anett. En su mente trataba de hallar la mejor forma de contarles la noticia...

Iba a tener un hijo...

Vio como sus amigas se acercaban platicando contentas.

Anett: Hola hermana! Como estás

Mariel: (seria) Hola...

Karen: Que pasa Mariel? Te ves triste..

Mariel: (mirando al suelo) Es que...es que tengo algo que contarles...

Anett: (frunció el ceño y luego sonrió) Pues mientras no nos digas que te vas a casar con el Cons o que estas embarazada, todo bien...

Karen: (riéndose) Sí, te imaginas?

Mariel comenzó a llorar

Anett: Que paso? Dije algo malo?

Karen solo vio a Anett con cara de "la regaste"

Mariel: Estoy...embarazada

Anett & Karen: Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Mariel se puso a llorar más mientras Annie y Karena la abrazaban se sentaron en la banqueta y trataron de consolarla.

Anett: Entonces?

Mariel: No sé que voy a hacer

Karen: Pues si sigues aquí llorando no vas a solucionar nada

Anett: Eso se escuchó cruel...pero tiene razón, no vas a ahogar a tu...tu...bebé o se va a borrar con las lágrimas...

Mariel se quedo pensando un momento, Anett tenía razón. Las cosas estaban hechas y no había manera de borrarlas. Ahora era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

Mariel: (levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas) Tienen razón (se levantó) voy a ir a hablar con César, tengo que decirle que vamos a tener un hijo

Anett: Pero...

Mariel: Pero nada (comienza a caminar y antes de alejarse grita) Nos vemos al rato

Anett se levanta tras ella pero Karen la detiene

Anett: Qué? No la podemos dejar que lo vaya a buscar y no lo encuentre

Karen: No estamos seguras si ya se fue, tal vez se quedó un rato más y ...(suenan los celulares de ambas, ven que es un mensaje...el mismo para las dos)

"_VOY EN CAMINO AL SEMINARIO, NO ALCANZE A DESPEDIRME BIEN DE USTEDES =( LAS QUIERO (A TODAS XD) CUÍDENSE, NOS VEREMOS...ATTE CC COPITO =) JAJAJA"_

Mientras Mariel llegó a la casa de CC, se relajó un poco y toco la puerta. Puso su sonrisa fingida y espero a que le abrieran.

Mamá CC: Mariel! Que se te ofrece?

Mariel: No esta Cesar? Me URGE hablar con el...

Mamá CC: (seria) No te avisó? Se fue hace como 1 hora

Mariel: (nerviosa y tartamudeando) Se...se fue? A...Se fue al seminario ya?

Mamá CC: Si

Mariel sintió como todo comenzó a dar vueltas y tuvo que poner su mano en la pared para no desmayarse.

Mamá CC: Estás bien? (preocupada) Te ves muy pálida!

Mariel: Si, estoy bien (aguantando las lagrimas) me tengo que ir...nos vemos luego.

Aquí esta el primer capítulo, espero les guste, para comentar no hay necesidad de registrase. Denle click al cuadrito con letras verdes aquí abajo y listo! Ponen su comentario. Paz...AnnieKay


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Medianoche

Paz dormia tranquilamente por primera vez despues de muchos dias, cuando escucho entre sue os como tocaban su ventana desesperadamente. Se sento en la cama asustada, pero se relajo al ver que era Gia, su mejor amiga. Corrio a abrirle y la dejo entrar. Paz se preocupo al instante, Gia solo entraba por su ventana cuando algo realmente malo pasaba. Gia lloraba desconsolada y se sento en la cama de Paz, mientras ella la abrazaba.

Paz: Que pasa Gia?

Gia: (se separo de Paz) Me quiero morir ME QUIERO MORIR OK! ODIO A MI PAPA! QUIERO QUE SE MUERAA! O QUE DESAPAREZCA PARA SIEMPREE!

Paz: O-k estas pasando por una de esas crisis de identidad que te dan ultimamente? Dime si es asi para ir por mi hermano, porque el es el unico que te calma y

Gia: NOO! No traigas a tu hermano no quiero que nadie sepa lo que te voy a contar NADIE!

Paz: Pues, Que paso? Te castigo tu papa o que onda?

Gia: No (se tapa la cara y comienza a llorar de nuevo) lo encontre...

Paz: LO ENCONTRASTE PONIENDOLE EL CUERNO A TU MAMA? (Gritando)

Gia: Callate no grites...y si, lo encontre poniendole el cuerno a mi mama...

Paz: No manches! No puede ser quien es la vieja zorra? dime y la vamos a desgre ar bueno, no puedo decir precisamente vamos porque ya sabes como soy con eso de los golpes pero seguro si les decimos a Sofi y

Gia: Paz! no lo encontre con una vieja zorra como tu dices

Paz: Mmm entonces no entiendo

Gia: Si, si entiendes...(la miro fijamente)

Paz: (se quedo pensando por un momento, y luego sorprenida se tapo la boca) no es lo que estoy pensando o si?

Gia: Si...

Paz: NO MANCHES! Lo encontraste con...

Gia: SII! Con otro tipo ok? Encontre a mi papa con un hombre!

************  
Ay mis Quinto Piseros Hippiosos Goticos Panzones Universitarios & Seminaristas...pues por fin pude poner el 2do capitulo (misterioso por cierto) de LSD, si me gusta dejarlos con la duda pero creo que algunos de ustedes ya saben quienes son estos personajes xD si no pues se aguantan a que sigan pasando capitulos, ya a partir del proximo las cosas estar n menos confusas; yo les recomiendaria no? que se pongan a rondar por aqui! :D ESTA BIEN?

Cuidense Rock In, Peace Out. AnnieKay.


End file.
